


Glam 100 Drabbles

by Minxie



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Community: glam_100, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Responses to various Glam 100 drabble prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glam 100 Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is one prompt from [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/).

**Title:** Eight Tricks in Two Spades  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Terrance, Neil, Adam

 

Neil smacks the card down on the table and Terrance erupts with a loud, "Trump that, you bitches!"

Rolling his eyes, Adam sighs. "You two take this game way too seriously."

Shaking his head, Terrance shoots a look at Neil. "He's your brother, man."

"Not like I actually picked him out or anything." Neil snorts, leading with the jack of diamonds.

Terrance frowns and then tosses the three of hearts out. "You can play, why can't he?"

Neil waits until Terrance stacks the book, then leads with a high club. "Lack of jail time. He's too innocent for this shit."

 

* * *

 

 **Title:** Old Enough to Know Better  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Monte

 

It's a madhouse, just like he'd been afraid of. Locking so many twenty-somethings on a bus and traveling from one small town to the next spelled disaster. Taking another look at the passed out jumble of bodies, Monte sighs.

Disaster is putting it mildly.

At least they all managed to keep their clothes on this time. Small blessings, that is.

"Rise-n-shine, boys and girls," Monte calls out, smirking when they all groan and grab their heads.

Two – Sasha and Taylor – make a mad dash towards the bathroom and Monte grins again.

Sometimes there's a bonus to being the old one.

 

* * *

 

 **Title:** Longing  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy

 

When they hit the Asian stops on the tour, it's the bus that Tommy misses most. The close quarters, never really being alone had taken more of the edge off than he realized.

He misses Monte's snoring and Terrance's bitching about the mess, the drivers' off-color jokes and horrid taste in music.

He misses it because it kept the worst of it at bay.

Without the buffer, Tommy's desperate for his friends and lazy Saturday nights, eating wings and drinking too much beer. Just hanging out and shooting the shit.

For the first time since the tour kicked-off, he's homesick.


End file.
